Embodiments of the inventive concepts disclosed herein relate to semiconductor devices and, more particularly, to semiconductor devices with vertical transistor structures and methods of manufacturing the same.
In general, volumes of some electronic products have gradually been reduced, while still being required to process high capacity data. Thus, semiconductor devices used in such electronic products may have a high degree of integration. To increase the integration of semiconductor devices, some semiconductor devices may have three-dimensional transistor structures, for example, a vertical transistor structure, rather than a planar transistor structure.